Everything About You
by RomanceAnd2ndChances
Summary: I love everything about you, Ally Dawson. Sadly I, Austin Moon haven't told you about my crush on you since freshman year. Today is the last day of summer before senior year and I am going to tell you how I feel. I just hope you feel the same way as I do. This summer story is dedicated to my twin, Luckystarz910. Thank You for always believing in me and taking the time to comment.
1. Looking At You From Afar

Her white tan legs were a never ending sight of beauty. Meanwhile her oval shape eyes and wavy long hair is shining bright from the sun's reflection. Seeing this girl so carefree caused me to fall more in love with her. Sure she may have dark brown colored eyes and dark brown hair. But to me, they reminded me of the radiant color found in nature. Her skin looks oh so soft, and her skin tone color is like a crayon color peach with a tint of pink from the sun's rays. Gosh I could spend the whole day just staring at her soft pink lips. As I continued to stare, my mind and heart started to hope for a way to seal a kiss from her. But I knew I could never get the guts to kiss her. Not now, not ever.

I know that I have been in love with her for a long time, but no other girl could affect me like she does. In my eyes, she is a mesmerized angel that just came down from heaven. No scratch that. She is more than just any angel on this earth. In fact her appearance could beat Miss Universe out in any pageant. All she had to do is show up and the judges would just give her the crown.

"Looking at Miss Ally again, are we Mr. Moon!" A childlike female voice asks me in a teasing tone.

I snapped my attention away from the beautiful Miss Ally Dawson and turned around to see my best friend since second grade, Angela Livingston. Her wavy brown hair was pulled down into a high ponytail meanwhile her bangs covered her dark brown eyes.

I gave her a crooked smile before responding, "Okay. You got me. I was staring at the beautiful angel of my life"

A joyous small smile spreads around her lips as responds back in a serious tone," I still don't see why you don't just go up to Ally and tell her how you feel. It's not that hard to say, I like you. Now is it?"

"Are you kidding me, Angie! The most popular girl in high school could never go out with a troublemaker." I responded back with doubtfulness.

Angie just rolls her dark brown eyes with annoyance before saying, "Oh don't be so dramatic Aus. I bet, you can win any girl's heart over. You are the funniest guy I know; well besides Trent of course"

I gave Angie a disbelief look before responding back, "Yeah right. The only girl's heart that I have is Victoria Jamaltion."

Angie gives me a disgusted expressing before asking," That slut still hasn't gotten it through her head. Has she?"

I responded in a defeated tone, "No. And she is probably going to be the only reason why, I want to transfer schools."

"You better not!" Angie said with determination in her high pitch voice.

I just nodded my head no before saying," Don't worry about it. Just forget I said it anything."

Angie seemed to sense the annoyance in my voice but didn't let the subject go.

"Oh no, I won't Austin Moon! You are not transferring schools for a slut! Isn't our friendship worth more than a bitch in life?" Angie asked with curiosity

I let out an annoyed sigh from Angie's comment before changing the subject.

"What on earth are you wearing, Angela?" I asked, with a bewilderment written all over my face.

Angie cringes at the mention on her full name before looking down towards her pink bikini and short shorts and said, "What? No one wears one piece suits anymore. Besides I needed a new bathing suit."

I let out a laugh from her idea of bathing suite before saying in a teasing tone," I thought you said you would rather have a heart attack than to ever wear the color pink?"

Angie let out an angry sigh before responding back in a defeating tone, "I know I did but pink was the only color they had left in that stupid store!"

Nodding my head in disapproval at her insaneness as I ask her," You want me to lend you my shirt?"

Angie looked at me with a debating expression before nodding no. But her body language showed me that she really wasn't comfortable with wearing a bikini. A sigh comes out of my mouth as I unbutton my plaid blue shirt and handed it straight towards Angie.

"Angie. I know you are wearing this bikini to impress Trent but trust me it won't help you. All Trent cares about is the girl's personality and his feelings towards the girl. And I would know that from experience.

Angie crosses her arms with attitude before responding back," Oh yeah and what about right now, huh? You can't seem to stop drooling over what Miss Ally is wearing; which is of course happens to be a dark blue bikini"

My head goes down towards my sandals as I felt my cheeks turn bright red from the comment she made.

"And you say that boys don't care about what a girl wears these days, how pathetic!" Angie says towards me in distraught.

I let out a frustrated sound before responding back in an aggravated tone," Angie! You got to be yourself and that's all. No guy likes it, when a girl tries to show off a fake personality or just likes a girl just because she had a great body figure."

Angie got a little defensive by my comment I made and responded back in a snap, "You got that wrong Mr. I got a huge crush on Ally since freshman year. If that was the case, I wouldn't have to work so hard to get myself into a size five. You out of all people should know so well that I have been teased my whole life by boys for my size. So don't tell me how I should act around guys. For all you know, you can get any person you want. And that's including your precious Ally. But for me, I'll only have a one in a million chance to get a Trent's attention."

I looked up at Angie's eyes and felt bad for making her remember her past. All I could see was pain and felt guilty about what I said, when all I wanted to do is prove a point to her. But how can a guy tell his best friend how to act, when all he knows is that life is a cruel world.

"Angie..." I started to say in a hushed tone.

Angela's chocolate colored eyes darken as she looked up into my hazel gold-brown eyes. I could tell she wanted to cry but she didn't.

"You know what Aus. Just forget about it." she responded back to me in a bitter voice.

I was about to grab her arm but Angie moved away from my reach. The next second I see is Angie walking away from me before running towards the nearest ladies' bathroom.


	2. A Promise Complete

"How pathetic and they say I am the one that desperate!" I heard female voice comment towards me from nearby.

Great, I thought to myself. Miss Popular and the slutest girl from our school is right behind me.

I wanted to ignore her and start searching for Angie. And then try to calm her before saying sorry for his rude comment. But then again he couldn't because my mother's voice kept on repeating inside my head, "Remember Austin, be the bigger person."

I turned towards the voice's direction and said with annoyance, "What is it that you want. Miss. Vicky!"

A tall brunette hair girl gave me a smile as her hazel eyes analyzed my whole appearance.

"Now Austy, is that a way to talk to your girlfriend." she responded back towards me in a husky tone.

I grinded my white teeth into my bottom of lip as I responded back in a frustrated tone "I am not your boyfriend."

Vicky gave me a smirk as she starts to get closer to my body. I wanted to move away from her grasps but instead, I stood my ground. Vicky's smile turns into a grin meanwhile her dark brown chocolate skin tone hands started to roam my body. I tried not to focus on what she doing to me and started to look for a way to escape. The question is how?

Nobody seemed to notice what was going on, which left me with two opinions. One opinion is to push Vicky away from me and allowing her to cause a scene. Or wait until someone comes our way. I didn't have much time to take reaction, because the next thing I noticed is her hands going inside my jean shorts. As she tried to get into my boxers, I hear some sort of light footsteps walking against the soft sand. Vicky's attention moved away from me for a second to see who was disturbing us. As she completes this tasks, I was able pushed her body away from mine before analyzing the person that came to my rescue.

"Tori, Can you help Cassidy out? She just can't seem to be able to find the place where you put the water balloons." A female voice asks kindly toward her without hesitation.

I looked down at my feet again as I tried not to look at the love of my life. Meanwhile Ally Dawson and her Cousin Vicky interact with one another. At this moment in time, I felt really embarrassed. I bet anyone at the beach could tell how uncomfortable I was feeling about the whole situation. And boy did I wish I was invisible.

Vicky rolled her small narrowed shape eyes with annoyance before responding back, "Fine."

She looked at me once more in a naughty expression before walking away.

Once I saw her footstep leave my sight, I looked up at Ally with relief before responding towards her in a shaky freaked out voice, "Thanks"

Ally turned to look at me in the eyes as I felt my heart starts to escalate.

"It's the least I can do since you help me get rid of Mr. Creeper at the summer party." she responded towards me with a kind smile.

At first I was confuse but then again my mind reminded me of what I happen. It was one of those annual summer parties that Trent held at his house whenever his parents weren't home. At this last party Ally was being bothered by a guy name Nick or as I like to him Dick. I got the guy off her and she promised me that she will return the favor. Hearing her responds with this statement surprised me so much. And that's when it hit me, Ally always keeps her promises.

"Well you didn't have to." I responded towards her with a shy smile

"Why are you acting so shy?" Ally asks me with a curious expression.

Gosh she looks so cute when she is curious. Her left eyebrow would up go up while her forehead would scrunch up.

I looked up at her with a neutral expression on my face as my eyes and mind took a very good look at her before responding back, "OH nothing."

Ally blushes a little before responded back, "Well I hope you have a great time at this party. I'll see you later. Okay"

I nodded my head as I saw her walk away from me.

Once Ally was out of sight, I start to mumble under my breath, "OH I was acting shy because I can't help, but love everything about you."

"Awe thanks Bro." I hear a guy state towards me as he put his left arm around my shoulder in a friendly way before continue on saying, "But I don't see you in that way."

I turned around to face my best friend since kindergarten, Dez Earnest. Once I take his arm off my sweaty body, I gave him a what the fuck gesture until he gives me a small smile.

I punched him in the shoulder lightly before responding in a disgusted tone, "I wasn't talking about you!"

Dez pretended to look hurt at me before responding back in a joking matter, "Awe man. Now you hurt feelings."

I gave out a laugh before responding back, "Okay. So what's up man?"

"Oh nothing I just saw how butt hurt Angie looked and wanted to ask you what happen?" Dez asked with curiosity and concern look upon his face.

I looked at Dez with a guilty expression on my face before responding back, "Dude you know how she was teased a lot in freshman year, right?"

Dez nods his red head yes as I continued on

"I was telling her that guys would only like a girl for who she is. And I guessed she didn't believe me because I was looking at Ally in an awe expression, that Angie wished Trent would give her" I responded back truthfully.

Dez gave out a pitiful expression before he gave me any advice.

"I may not be a girl Aus., but I know that if a girl gets teased or bullied a lot, she becomes very vulnerable. And as the years go by, the girl tends to stop believing that she is beautiful both inside and out. By then a girl can only heal the scars she was given if she hears it or sees it from the person she is in love with at that moment. And in this situation, Trent is the only person who could really help her in finding confidence within herself." Dez states towards me in a neutral tone

I gave Dez a smirk smile from his advice before responding back in a joking matter, "Since when did you become an expert in girl's problems."

Dez rubs the back of his neck before responding back," Hey! It's not my fault I know this stuff. My mother kind of made me read all the magazines she had on how to treat a woman."

I gave out another laugh before responding back in teasing tone, "Yeah right! I bet you read them all the time."

Dez gives me a disturb look before responding back "If that makes you feel any better, than yeah. But if not… oh well."


	3. The Accident

Dez and I continued on talk and enjoying the party until I noticed that Ally was going on to a boat with her best friend Trish De la Rosa, Angie, and one of Vicky Icky's best friends. I know that I shouldn't be focus on the situation at hand but I had a gut feeling that Vicky's friend was going to play a gruesome joke on the girls.

"Dude is everything alright?" Dez asks as he sees me looking at shore.

I snap my attention toward Dez before responding," On Yeah. Hey you know what Dez, I got to go. Are you alright with that man?"

Dez knew it's because of Ally and gave me a full on smirk.

"Go get her buddy!" Dez comments back in a teasing tone.

I brought my hand up and we did our handshake before I respond back" Hell Yeah I will. And if I don't leave here at this every second, I think I won't ever get to tell her how I feel about her."

Dez looks back towards sea and responded," Then I have no reason why I should keep you from telling her. I'll see you later man."

I just nodded my head as I rushed over towards Trent and his friends.

"Hey Mr. Troublemaker, what you want?" I heard Trent ask in a sarcastic tone.

I looked at him with a serious expression before responding, "Do you know where Kimmy is taking the girls"

Trent brings his shoulder up in a I don't know gesture before saying," Nah. All I heard was that Kimmy wanted to show the girls something. Why what's wrong Aus. Did you hear something different?"

I ignore his question and asked," Do you by any chance have a speed boat I can use?"

Trent nods no as I see concern in his eyes.

I was about to leave Trent to find one when I heard one his guy friend say, "…But I do."

I snap my attention towards the guy before asking him the one question that could save the love life and best friend.

"Can I use it?"

The guy nod yes as he starts to look inside his jean's pockets for his key. Many of the guys join in on the conversation by asking me why I was acting differently with the situation. It wasn't until Trent realized the real reason why for my own actions and respond back towards me in a question.

"Kimmy is setting up an ugly trap for the girls. Am I right?"

I nodded my head as the other friend of his gives me the keys for his boat. I grab then instantly before running off towards the shore.

"Wait up Aus. I am coming with you." I heard Trent say as rush tone as he come over to his friend boat. I turned to look at him and noticed that he was now worried.

"Yeah sure, do you know how to use his boat?" I ask him as I came towards the motor boat.

Trent nods his curly dark brown head yes before handing him the keys. He caught the keys, put them into the key hold and started up the motor without saying a word to me. Another sigh of disappointment come out of my mouth as my eyes looked out towards the endless sea.

"I hope the girls are alright." I heard Trent said in a whisper softly as he started to stir the boat.

I turned to look at Trent with sincerity before responding back, "Don't worry Trent. Nothing is going to happen to your sister. I promise you that."

I could barely make out the next sentence Trent said but it sounded more like he said. "It's not only Trish that I am worried about. It's Angie that I am worried about."

I pretend to not hear Trent's last comment but my heart started to explode with different types of emotions. The First emotion was concern about Angie not being in the boat. The second emotion was shocked from hearing Trent's confession. And the last emotion was full of lost if Ally never hears the reason why I act so strangely around her.

A few miles later I see a small sailing boat with two terrified girl. As we got closer I saw a brown curly hair girl holding onto a wet Angie and crying.

"Trish where is Kimmy and Ally? I asked the white skin tone girl in a panic tone.

Trish turns towards me and responded in a worried tone, "Kimmy left in an emergency boat and we can't find seem to find Ally in the water.

Once I heard Trish's response I looked out into the water and jumped out of the boat and into the water. I looked out at the water and saw that Ally was slowly going down towards the bottom of the ocean. I put myself towards the surface and took a big breathe before going back for Ally.

"Are you crazy Austin!" I heard Trent scream in fear but I continued my quest. My body went ten feet under before I start to feel my body reacting towards the pressure of the water. I felt my oxygen going out of me but I don't stop until I reach Ally's emotionless body. I grab a good hold of her petite body before pushing our bodies towards the surface of the water. My body was soon about to give up the fight with the water's pressure but I couldn't failed Ally. She was the only reason why I live. Without her in my life I am nothing. My eyes start to close up as the darkness of the ocean starts to turn into light. Just a little bit more and I would be at the surface of the ocean. I pushed with all my might and I left my body break the barrier of the water. I let out a huge breath as I felt another girl's arms around Ally's body.

My hazel burning eyes opened up to see Trish's dark brown eyes making contact with mine. In her eyes I saw that she was thanking me for saving her best friend. And that she knows that I truly love Ally. I give out a weak smile as we both go towards the boat.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Austin Monica Moon! I heard Angie shirked at me but I did care.

All that matter to me right now was that Ally was alive and I was the only one who could save her from going onto the other world. Trish places Ally's unconscious body on the boat's wooden floor before I start doing CPR on Ally. Feeling Ally's soft lips connecting with my own lips gave me the strength that I never knew I had within me. I removed my lips before starting the repeating procedure I learn last year until I heard her cough. Ally sat up straight as she continued to cough out the water. I moved away from her to give her room to breathe before she had a chance to see me.

Ally gives out an agony moan from the pain she was feeling before grabbing the back of her head and seeing that she bleeding. At first Ally was about to give out a panic and confused expression but then Trish rushed over towards with an emergency aid kit and started to mending Ally's small wounds. At that second I wanted to stay by Trish and Ally's side but I decided to walk towards my vulnerable best friend to see how she was doing.

"What happen to you Angie? Are you alright?" I asked her in a soft concern tone.

"Gee Aus. I am okay. Stop acting like you're my older brother. Can't you see that I am okay "Angie says towards me with annoyance.

I gave out a small smile before responding back in a teasing tone, "Well I wouldn't be like this if you knew how to swim."

Angie didn't smile back at my comment. Instead she started to look down at her hands as a guilty expression started to appear on her face.

"And that is the reason why Ally was at the bottom of the ocean." She started to say towards me in sadness.


	4. Angie's Tale and The Advice

A confuse expression took over my face as I waited for her to continue on talking.

"Kimmy was acting all nice to us until she stop the boat here. She walked up towards me with a smile on her face, and I thought she was going to tell me something. So I thought I didn't need to worry about her getting close to me.

It wasn't until I felt her pushing me towards the water that I tried to move away. Ally saw what she was doing and tried to save me from getting into the water. In the end we both ended up in the water. Trish tried to rush over towards us from across the boat without tipping the boat over so it took her awhile to come over. Trish was able to get me out of the water before I started to drown. But when she was about to go out to help Ally out, she wasn't there. I told her that Ally might have hit her head on the boat because I heard a loud thump when I landed in the water. Trish gave out a panic sight and was about to go in there but she's couldn't because she knew that Kimmy would try to push me back again in the water…."

Angie tried to take a breath in to continue on but we all knew she couldn't finish the whole story Her whole body was shaking in fear and she looked like she was about to cry again.

I pulled her body into a comforting embrace before saying softly in her right ear, "Shhh its okay Angie. Ally is safe now and no it isn't your fault"

Trent came over towards us and said towards Angie in a soft tone, "Austin is right. You did what you could and that all that matters, Angie."

Angie didn't say anything towards me. Instead I felt her small hands pushing my body away from her. I knew she wanted to be alone with Trent so I let her go. Once she was out of my reach, Trent walks closer to her before taking her in his embrace. I didn't protest back towards Angie's re- action because I knew that Angie wanted him and now I knew Trent wanted to comfort her. Instead I decided to move away from the oblivious lovers and focus my attention on how to get us back to shore. If I remember correctly we arrived in the south direction, which means that we have to head north. As I was thinking this, I heard Trent came over towards me.

"Are you alright Aus?" Trent asks me in a concern tone.

I nodded my head yes before asking, "Is Angie better?"

Trent gives me a weak smile as he responds back truthfully, "She is traumatizing about the whole situation. But I think it is best that you are by her side."

Hearing Trent say this made me realized that Trent was scared of being rejected. I would know because the way he was looking at me for help.

"Trent I think you should take this time to tell Angie how you feel." I straight out state towards Trent without rethinking what I said.

Trent gave me a confused and yet shocked look before stating back towards me, "How did you know I had a crush on Angie."

I looked away in guilt as I state back, "I overheard you saying towards yourself that you were worried about her health then anyone else's."

Trent was about to deny it but he knew that he had no way out but to tell me the truth.

"What if she rejects my feelings for her?" Trent exclaim towards me in fear.

I looked towards Ally's direction as I respond back, "You will never know until you try."

Trent followed the direction I was looking at and saw that Ally was laughing at a jock that his sister Trish told her.

"How long have you liked my sister?" Trent asked in an angry tone.

I nodded my head no and that's when he realized who I was talk about.

"No Trent- I don't like Trish. I consider a here a sister. I am talking about her best friend Ally. Ever since freshman year, when I first saw Ally, I felt like she was the only one out there for me. And no one would be able to take those feelings I have for Ally away from me."

Trent's brotherly shield went down as he states back towards me, "Why haven't you told her how you feel?"

Ally saw me looking their way and I decided to look away from her. Once I was staring back at the ocean, I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath in and out.

"I felt the same way as you do right now. But tonight I almost lost her to the sea Trent. And that is the reason why I came running over here in fear that I would never be able to tell her how I feel."

Trent seemed to understand what I was saying and stated back, "Now it makes sense as to why you had that fight with my cousin Nick at my party last summer. You were making sure to have her back whenever she needed it and you never asked anything in return"

I nodded my head yes in agreement as I added, "And now that you know how much I regret not telling her before this situation, I want you to do something for me. Tell Angie how you feel now. Then having to wait until a live threatening situation comes her way."

Trent states back in relief, "Thank you Austin! And I want you to know that I will protect Angie; just like you do with Ally. But you must also do me a favor as well."

I gave him a confuse expression as I respond back, "What is it that you want?"

"Take your own advice and ask Ally out." was all Trent said towards me before going back towards Angie's side.

"I will Trent. I just hope you are right." I said towards the air before turning towards the boat's wheel. 


	5. The Truth

People may not know this but I am a fast learner. It takes me one time to observe what a person is doing before trying to figure out how certain things work. Take for example today; Trent was driving the boat towards sea. Well guess what, I drove that small motor boat back to shore. I must admit it was funny when I saw the expression Trent gave me. He looked at me with a panic expression on his face as I started the boat. Meanwhile Angie gave me the, are you crazy expression before telling Trent how fast of a learning I am. After that little situation, the boat went into gear and we were off towards the shore.

It still amazes me how in high school, people don't seem care about anyone's feelings, but themselves. Take right now for example. The people here were still partying on with one another, and not once did their heads turn to see the three soaked people and two exhausted siblings coming out of a boat. Well that wasn't until the situation became a commotion.

"Oh my gosh Austin what happen to you? You are soaking wet!", Vicky asks me with innocence as she starts making her way toward us.

"Don't you play dumb you slut. You were the one who almost got your own cousin kill" Angie says towards Vicky with anger as she pushes her away from me.

Trish joins in on the brewing argument and states back, "How could you do that to your cousin!"

Ally seems to understand that her cousin was the one behind Kimmy's cruel joke and she was very upset.

"I don't know what you are talking about.", Vicky stats back towards the girls without a care in the world.

"Oh don't you lie about it Vicky! I may let you get away with a lot of things but I know when you are lying. "Ally said towards Vicky with anger and disappointment.

"Fine then I did it. Why are you making such a big deal about it? You are still alive, you worthless daughter of a bitch."

Vicky says towards Ally with annoyance. Hearing Vicky talk to her cousin like that caused the blood in my veins to boil. But she didn't cross the line until I heard her call Ally a worthless daughter of a bitch. If I was a girl I would have come up to Vicky and hit in the face but since I am the opposite sex all I can do is fight with my words.

"WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO IT?" I yelled out in anger towards Vicky causing everyone around us jumped

Trent joins in on the conversation with saying "Yeah Victoria why would you play a curl joke on Ally! She has never done anything to you."

Vicky's annoyed face expression turn to furry as she spats out, "OH you all think she is so innocent. Well news flashes everyone she stole something from me."

Ally responded back in a defending tone," I didn't take anything from you"

"Yeah that is right." Trish and Angie responded back at the same time.

Vick let out a sarcastic fake laugh as she responds back, "Yes she did. She took my boyfriend away from me.

"WHEN WILL YOU GET IN YOUR THICK HEAD! I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" I yelled out towards Vicky.

"What on earth are you talking about? I am not even with Austin." Ally responds back toward her cousin with confusion in her voice.

Vicky ignores her cousin's statement and yells back at me with pain, "What do you see in her! Why can't you look at me like you do with her?"

Everyone in the party heard the last statement Vicky said towards me before turning to face us. Usually I am cool with people staring at me but seeing them getting excited to hear my confession is not something I am not comfortable saying in front of the whole school. But for some reason in my mind I heard my mother telling me, "The only way to a woman's heart is for a man to be loyal and honest."

"Oh mom how I wish you were here with me" I said toward myself at I face the crowd before me.

I took a breath in and out as the rest of the people waited for my response. I looked at Vicky with pity expression as I state back the truth.

"The reason why I don't treat you the way I treat your cousin is because I love everything about Ally. From the way she laughs to the way she helps others. Vicky I am sorry that you don't have the effect that Ally has on me. But one day you will find someone who will love you for who you are. Unfortunately I am not the one who loves you back."

Everyone gives out an awe holler at my confession as I turned away from the scene. From some odd reason I couldn't stand being there anymore. And so I decided to walk towards Angie's car. As soon as I found the dark blue car in the parking lot, I saw Dez giving me a concern look.

"Dude what happen back there?" He asks me before getting off the hood of Angie BMW.

I let out a mixture sigh of frustration and relief as I responded back, "Vicky played a cruel joke on Angie, Trish and Ally."

Dez give me a surprised looked before asking, "So is that the reason why you were all yelling at Vicky?"

I nodded my head yes before responding back, "It turns out Vicky was jealous of Ally because of my feelings towards her. So Vicky wanted to get rid of Ally.

Dez shocked looked turned to pity as he states back, "Poor Vicky Icky.

I nodded my head in agreement as I state back, "I also got to confess my feelings."

Dez gave me a fist pump handshake as he responds back," Finally dude. I was wondering if you would ever get the guts to say it to her.

I accepted the handshake and state back, "Yeah I can't believe I did it too."

"And what did Ally say?", Dez asks me as he gives out a playful smirk of his at my direction.

"I don't know. I left before anyone got to say a word out." I state back as I got on top of the car's hood.

Dez was about to ask something more when we heard Ally calling my name.


	6. The Confession

"Hey I'll leave you two alone.",Dez said towards me before going towards the direction of the party.

"You found me." I responded back with an uneasy smile.

Ally came towards me with a genuine smile of hers as she responds back," You left so early that I didn't get a chance to tell you how I feel."

I stopped her from saying another word as I captured her small lips with my own. Ally was at first shock but then a few seconds pass and she started to kiss me back. The kiss was everything I have ever dream of since freshman year. We continued to kiss for a few more minutes before she pulled her body away from me.

"Austin! Is it true what you said back there?", Ally asks me as she takes a strand of her dark brown wavy hair and starts to swirl it around her index finger.

"Isn't the kiss I just gave you explained how I feel about you? I respond back towards her in a cheerful tone

Ally's checks started to turn a dark red as she states back, "Can you say it to me without everyone around."

I gave her a smile as I respond back, "I love everything about you. I don't know how to explain it to you but I will try my best."

Ally's eyes started to sparkle as she responds back, "I got all the time in the world."

A smile spread through my lips as I state back my feelings for her.

"The first thing I noticed about you in freshman year is that smile of yours. It wasn't just on your face expression but also in your eyes. And I believe no guy in our freshman class would have ever noticed that habit you have but I did. And I could help but fall love in you."

A light chuckle came out my lips as I continued on with my tale.

"On the end of our freshman year I thought I just had some little crush on you. But then when we entered our sophomore year of high school I realized that I liked everything about you. And as the year went by I promised myself that if you ever needed help I would always be there for you. To protect and defend you whenever you felt like you couldn't do it on your own. Even if you yelled out my name from the other side of the world, I would always have your back."

Ally smile at my comment as she continued to listen.

"By our senior I told my parents how I felt about you. My father thought I was too young to know anything about love. And that I should just spend my high school life just having fun. Then having worried about falling in love later on. But my mother on the other hand told me that if you were the one I love. Then I would know right away. And when I saw you the next day in your plain baby blue blouse shirt and your favorite pair of jeans, I realized that my mother was right about you. Ally, I don't know how to explain it but I feel it every time I see you."

Ally starts to blush as she asks, "That you like me or that you love me?"

I looked down into those dark brown eyes that I learned to love for a long time as I responded back, "You will always be the one I love. And I can't face the world to see you with anyone else but me."

Ally gave out one of her adorable laughs and I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Well Aust. I have something to confess to you too.", Ally stated back towards me as she intertwined her hands with mine.

"And what is that?", I asked her in concern as I saw her bit her bottom lip.

"I also love you. And I was wondering if you were ever going to realized that my heart will always be yours."

At first I was shocked at what Ally said and asked in a happy tone, "Really. You are not pulling my leg or anything right?"

Ally gave out a gleeful smile as she headed her no. I was about to jump up and down with excitement but before I could react, Ally's hands went behind my neck and she pulled my lips onto her.

**The End  
**

* * *

**This story is for my twin and new best friend. ****Luckystarz910**** you are the reason why I keep writing. Your constant comments make my day better, and your advice is making me a better writer. If it weren't for you girl, I would probably have stop writing all together. You are the best friend, I could ever ask for. So again thank you Luckstarz910!**

**So this here is my summer story. I decided to create. Hope you all comment and review your feelings. Well until next time.  
_ R&2ndC**


End file.
